


Coffee Latte

by thekameshell



Category: Delta Squid
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septimus216 and Emma Watson meet in the most romantic place known to the human race, McDonalds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Latte

    Emma Watson stepped inside the McDonalds and sighed in relief as the warm air enveloped her. It was pretty cold outside, for England's standards. She walked up to the lone counter and waited behind a medium heighted man, who was busily typing away on a laptop. "And...done!" the man said, as he threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, someone get me a coffee latte. I'm through for the day." Guy said, as he packed up his laptop and leaned on the counter. He turned to take his latte back to a table when he noticed Emma behind him. "So sorry for the delay, if I had known you were waiting...do you want my latte?" he offered.  
    "Oh no, its perfectly alright." Emma said, politely refusing with a smile. Guy suddenly realized how utterly beautiful the woman in front of him was. He stood, staring up at her face.  
    "You have lovely ear lobes." Guy thought, then quickly realized that he said that out loud. Emma laughed, and her laugh was like wind chimes whistling in the wind. "And I insist, take my latte," he held out his latte to her and smiled. Emma gratefully accepted, and went to sit at a nearby table. Guy ordered another latte, and went to sit down with her. "So, what's your name?"  
    "Emma Watson. I'm a writer, admittedly though, I'm struggling for inspiration." she introduced herself, after sipping some latte, and after Guy got his own latte.  
    "Maybe you should write about the love story that blossomed between a McDonald's worker and a beautiful writer then," Guy replied, after smiling a winning smile. "I'm Guy. Guy Walker," he introduced himself, taking her hand.  
    "Fitting name, because you just walked into my heart," Emma said, intertwining her fingers into his. Guy leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, and they walked out the door of McDonalds, hand in hand.


End file.
